


Toward Eternity

by ligeia



Series: Lionheart [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ligeia/pseuds/ligeia
Summary: If wielded by someone with true brilliance, the Ope Ope no Mi has the power to fulfill one of humanity’s oldest dreams. Those who call it the ultimate devil fruit are not few. - Chapter 761





	Toward Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that while I have elected to not use archive warnings, this does not mean that there are none. I do not personally consider this story to contain major character death, however, YMMV.

Luffy remained true to his nature in death as he did in life. In his last moments, he smiled at Chopper; his expression peaceful, happy. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but no words would come out. Eventually his eyes just closed; his breathing slowing down until it was hardly noticeable. Tears filled Chopper’s eyes and he wiped at them hastily, feeling completely helpless.

A warm hand touched his back soothingly. He didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. Trafalgar Law’s scent was faintly antiseptic with a barely perceptible, yet unmistakably present, trace of something toxic and lead-like.

“I—I can’t face them,” Chopper hiccuped without turning around, his entire body shaking as his tears flowed freely now.

“None of your crew will blame you,” Law replied, sounding as calm as he’s ever been.

“Shut up,” Chopper cried, “How can I call myself a doctor and a pirate when I can’t even save my captain?”

“You’ve done all you can. But…please,” Law said, voice finally cracking at the plea. “Let me be here. I’m not your crewmate, but he’s important to me, too.”

Chopper turned around. Law was standing behind him, bare-chested, gripping his shirt so tightly his knuckles looked white. There was a square of scarred skin over his chest that had to be Luffy’s; a mirror of the tattooed flesh Luffy carried over his heart since Dressrosa. Chopper nodded and stepped back from Luffy’s body.

“He’s not dead yet,” Law said, his surgeon’s eyes fixed on Luffy. He brought a hand up to his chest, feeling Luffy’s heart. “He won’t let himself die with my heart still in his body.”

“What are you going to do?” Chopper asked as Law bent over the body, smoothing hair away from Luffy’s face.

“Trust me,” Law said, turning around to face Chopper. He blinked in surprise when Law actually smiled at him. “I just need a minute with him alone. You’ll know when to come back.”

—

Chopper stood by the door to his sick bay for a few moments in torturous silence as the crew sprang over to him and greeted him with a hail of frantic questioning. He ignored them, ears trained to the room inside, even as Sanji and Usopp grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. He just stayed there, staring at the closed door, as if willing himself to see through solid wood.

It was Luffy screaming that ultimately made him fling it open and run inside, with everyone else on his heels.

Luffy was kneeling on the floor and holding Law tightly, who was sprawled now over his lap. Blood trickled out of the corner of Law’s mouth.

“You didn’t peek this time,” Law said to Chopper, with a voice barely above a whisper. He was smiling.

“Chopper!” Luffy yelled, eyes wet, but with a look of fury on his face. “I don’t know what happened, but—“

Chopper jumped forward, changing into his human form. He picked up Law and put him on the examination table where Luffy had been laying.

“Don’t worry, Luffy,” he said, “I’m not going to let him die.”

—

_If wielded by someone with true brilliance, the Ope Ope no Mi has the power to fulfill one of humanity’s oldest dreams. Those who call it the ultimate devil fruit are not few.”_

_“But doing so will cause the user to forfeit his own life._ \- Chapter 761

**Author's Note:**

> I hesitated to post this drabble for years because I felt so bad about doing this to them. Personally, I don't think Chopper will let Law die. :) But, I find it interesting that the ultimate use of the Ope Ope no Mi is another person's immortality, done so at the cost of the ability user's own life. I've always thought it would be incredibly beautiful, but sad, if Law uses his ability to bring back someone who is on the brink of death, voluntarily exchanging his own life instead.


End file.
